Trouble With Tomoyo
by mangachic14
Summary: Sakura thinks that nothing else can happen bc she has transformed all of the cards into Sakura Cards, but when strange things begin to happen, she begins to have second thoughts.


Episode 2 Season 3  
Title: Trouble with Tomoyo  
Written by: mangachic14 Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Pls. don't sue me!  
  
Trouble With Tomoyo  
  
"Sakura, lights out!" Sakura's father said as he turned out all the lights.  
"Good-night." Sakura said trying to sound tired. As soon as he left she picked up the phone to tell Tomoyo that they would meet Shaoran on the way to school.  
"Sorry to bother you, may I please speak to Tomoyo?" she whispered.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, she's asleep. I'll have her call you in the morning."  
"Oh, okay. Well, good-night." The other line hung up. Sakura gave a long yawn and went to sleep.  
  
"Rise and shine, Sakura!" Kero said as he shook Sakura awake.  
"Just five more minutes, please." Sakura said sleepily.  
"Oh, boy. Here it goes again. I better get the water."  
"No, I'm up!" Sakura shouted. She ran out the door.  
"Sakura!" her father shouted "you can't go to school in your night gown!" Sakura rushed back in the house, hoping no one had seen her. Just as fast as she came in, she rushed out. Today, Tomoyo wasn't waiting at Sakura's step. She rushed over to Tomoyo's house; she did not want to be late again. She rang the bell. Mrs. Daidouji answered.  
"Is-"  
"Tomoyo is sick. She doesn't wish to be bothered." Mrs. Daidouji interrupted.  
"Oh... tell her to get well -" SLAM! "..soon." Sakura said. "Strange. Normally she is very welcoming." Sakura thought. She rushed to school catching up with Shaoran.  
"Ohayoo, Shaoran!" she said as she grabbed his hand.  
"Ohayoo, Sakura. Where is Tomoyo?" Shaoran asked.  
"Her mother said she was sick and didn't want to be bothered." Sakura said with some uncertainty. Shaoran looked Sakura straight in the eye and knew right away that something was wrong.  
"Sakura, what happened? Are you okay?"  
"No. I could've sworn I felt a presence when I was talking to her. I'm worried about Tomoyo." Sakura said beginning to cry.  
"That is strange. We can go visit her after school." Shaoran said. Sakura smiled as Shaoran offered her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. Sakura's heart began to beat faster. Her hands got sweaty again. She walked ahead of Shaoran. Sakura was afraid of getting too close to Shaoran, in fear that she would just lose him again.  
  
Everyone at school was surprised that Tomoyo wasn't there. The day went on as usual and Sakura couldn't wait for it to end so that she could see Tomoyo.  
  
The school day had finally ended. "Hurry, Shaoran!" Sakura said anxiously, grabbing Shaoran's hand, practically dragging him to Tomoyo's house. The door was open halfway. "Hello, is anyone home?" Sakura said walking inside. Shaoran followed. The door slammed shut behind them. Sakura jumped. They walked upstairs to Tomoyo's room. Sakura began to hear voices. "Ahh!" she screamed, jumping into Shaoran's arms. "Sakura, I'm getting the feeling that the presence of the clow is in this house." Shaoran said, putting her down. "M-m-me t-t-t-too..." Sakura said shakily. She pulled out her Sakura Cards and approached Tomoyo's room. She heard moaning.  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Yes?" Tomoyo said, popping up behind Sakura and Shaoran. Sakura jumped once again into Shaoran's arms. "TOMOYO! Why did you do that?" Sakura screamed. "Sorry. I heard you guys come in and got scared." "Your mother said you were sick. Are you feeling better?" "Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about! We don't need any help!" Tomoyo said frustrated. Sakura and Shaoran got scared and ran down the stairs.  
  
"I told you something was wrong!" Sakura said, breaking down to the floor. "What is wrong?" someone asked. It was Tomoyo. "I'm confused. We just talked to you in your house. How did you get out here without us noticing you?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean? I was at my cousin's house last night right after school. The weather got bad so they told us to just spend the night. I just went to school to explain the situation to Ms. Yu. I'm just coming home to change." Tomoyo explained. "Well, I suggest not going into your house for a while." Shaoran said. "You can borrow my extra uniform." Sakura said. They continued walking to school, worried about what would happen next. During school, Tomoyo didn't even raise her hand in class, she was worried of what might happen if her mother cam home from work early. For the first time in her life, Tomoyo was happy to hear the bell ring for the end of the day. She got out her phone to warn her mother.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. How are you going to explain that the presence of the clow is in your house?" Shaoran warned. She put down the phone.  
"Sakura, can you use one of the cards?" Tomoyo asked hopefully. Sakura took out the sleep card.  
"This should help, at least until we find out what's in your house." Sakura said, trying to be helpful. They all went to Sakura's house to get Kero and then went straight to Tomoyo's house.  
"Kero, I'm confused. Why is it that even though I transformed all of the cards into Sakura Cards I still felt the presence of the Clow in Tomoyo's house?" Sakura asked.  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Kero answered, still confused by the whole concept. They entered the house with caution. Sakura stayed close to Tomoyo and Shaoran. She didn't want anything to happen to them. They felt a big gust of wind.  
"KERO!" Sakura yelled. It was like someone put an anti-gravity machine was in the room. "SAKURA!" Shaoran yelled. Sakura lost her grip on Shaoran. Just as quick as she let go, Shaoran disappeared into thin air. Sakura began to cry. She had once again lost her love, and the hole in her heart that was once full, suddenly emptied. "Shaoran" she said between tears. The spell wore off and they were all falling to the ground. "Go-o-o-o awa-a-a-a-y..." a voice said. They all obeyed the voice and ran out of the house. Tomoyo and Kero locked eyes. They knew, something was wrong.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my 2nd fan fiction! Please write your name and include your rating, 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best. I hope you look foreword to reading the rest of my series because I plan on continuing this  
episode!


End file.
